fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Dita Liebely
Dita Liebely (ディータ リーベライ Dīta Rīberai): is the second main protagonist of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc, the prequel series of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, she is the character and parallel version of "Vandread". Dita is not an Onmyouji-Precure but a Mko-Precure. Dita is a bubbly, lively teenage girl of 16 years old. As a Youko, Dita spends her time making jokes and play tricks on people, like stealing food and eating without paying, or flying away the girls skirts in front the public, which often attracted problems with Juliet, Hibiki and friends. Dita's alter ego is Cure Kuzunoha (キュア クズノハ Kyua Kuzunoha). Her weapon is the Inari. Dita is the "Life Priestess" (生活の巫女 Seikatsu no Miko), her animal motif is a White Nine-Tailed Fox and her theme colors are White and Red. She was called the "Fox Spirit of Mejere" (メジェールの狐霊 Mejēru no Kodama) by the Guardians of Yomi. Appearance: As her civilian form, Dita had long dark red hair and sky blue eyes, she wore a golden ornament on her head. A black tank top that leaving exposed to her bare belly, a jade green tear-like pendant around of her neck. A white skirt with pink patterns, and boots. As Cure Kuzunoha, as she keeping her fox features, she had zoris and white tabi socks on her feet. She wear a miko-like outfit consisting of a scarlet hakama with a Japanese rope (a Yorishiro) which formed a knot around her waist and a big silver bell attached, and a white kimono top with wide sleeves. A necklace with white and red pearls appears around of her neck. Her deep red hair become white with a red ribbon attached to her ponytail, and her claws and fangs lengthen slightly. She can using her mean weapon, Inari as a scepter form. Her true face is hidden by a white fox mask when she transforms. But when she took off her fox mask (in the second movie only), her real face is endowed with traits like fox whiskers, and eyes that have the particuliarity to have four colors (red and blue on the right, yellow and green on the left), her eyes that Dita called the "Four-colored eyes". Personality: Dita has a bubbly and lively personality that usually shows in almost every aspect of life, even when she is fighting. She admits to having feelings for Hibiki since she met him. Dita was raised in an all-female culture that saw males as a different species of hostile aliens. As Dita always remains cheerful as a token of gratitude to others that always disregarded her clumsy ways at her home colony and displayed affection to her instead. Also she truly cares for the people she loves, being the one who cheers the whole crew of the Nirvana. She is willing to put her in danger just to protect Hibiki, stating that she may be idiot, a not good at complex things but that she is willing to protect all the ones she loves. In the moments of greatest peril she have displayed courage beyond measure despite she usually shows nervousness when the enemies does something weird or unexpected. Following the unintended arrival on earth that Nirvana was completely damaged, Dita quickly became interested in this new discovery in Japan, mainly on Japanese culture and youkai that she refers them as strange aliens. History: Past: Originally as a human girl, Dita is born and raised along with the all-females in the planet Mejere. Along with the whole all-female crew from the Nirvana, they take over the Ikazuchi ship to which Dita had met a man from Taraak named, Hibiki Tokai, who quickly fell in love with him and nicknamed him affectionately "Mr. Alien", although Hibiki tends to flee from her. With the three men captured by women from Mejere and taken them in the Nirvana, Duelo McFile and Bart Garsus are forced to living and worked for the whole Nirvana crew. In spite of their hostility to men, women from the Nirvana crew will eventually become accepted and accustomed to male presence, mainly Dita. Becoming Cure Kuzunoha: the Life Priestess: After that the Nirvana has been landed on the planet Earth since the ship was damaged, Dita and all the other crew members have discovered what surrounds Japan and therefore men, women and even youkai who cohabit together. At first distraught and stupefied by this fact, Dita was however very quickly fascinated by the discovery. It is unclear how Dita could become a Youko, but she appears dead from a tragic accident that Hibiki was able to bring back to life through the ritual of Taizan Fukun, who makes her reborn as a youkai and accidentally become Hibiki's familiar. Arrived on Shinoda, the previous Miko-Precure agreed to take care of Dita only if she was able to survive, and made Dita fall from the precipice. She said that whoever will climb the cliff will be worthy of being her student. Dita survived thanks to her supernatural powers and climbed the cliff. Indeed, only an heiress who can be chosen from among the students, the other unlucky practitioners are prohibited the use of spiritual power and must relinquish their role as a future Miko-Precure, the most recalcitrant may have the memory erased, or even break their hands. As for Misty, she is aware of the tragic truth about the lineage of Miko-Precures that even Dita was not aware on the dark destiny on the Miko-Precures. But that's too late as Dita was forced to killing the previous Miko-Precure because of the tradition of sole succession "Isshi Souden" from master to disciple. Traumatized by this tragic event, Dita has gone to berserk while becoming Cure Kuzunoha after hearing about the tragic destiny of Miko-Precure from Misty and received the Miko Kagura from the now deceased previous Miko-Precure. By the way, when Misty discovered Cure Kuzunoha's real face as she had the "Four-colored eyes", Cure Kuzunoha fled at full speed, prompting Misty to warn Hibiki, Meia and Barnette about this shocking news and thus to find her. This is how some Japanese villagers are very frightened at seeing Cure Kuzunoha's Four-colored eyes, and believe themselves cursed and can bring misfortune by seeing her particular stare. This drives her to wear a fox mask to hide her face. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc: TBA Relationship: Love Interest: Hibiki Tokai: Friends: Meia Gisborn: She's one of Dita's friends and teammates. Jura Basil Elden: She's one of Dita's friends and teammates. Barnette Orangello: She's one of Dita's friends and teammates. Misty Cornwell: Initially a bit hostile and jealous of Misty and her attitude towards Hibiki, Dita ends getting close to her after Ezra Veil points that Misty has no one in the whole universe, while Misty at first shows that she is annoyed, she quickly drops that facade and accepts Dita's feelings warmly thus erasing most of the loneliness within her. Pyoro: Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet: Transformation: Cure Kuzunoha (キュア クズノハ Kyua Kuzunoha): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Dita. She used her main weapon Inari who turned into various weapons. Dita is the "Life Priestess", her animal is a White Nine-Tailed Fox and her theme colors are White and Red. Before to transform, she using her Miko Kagura, she shakes it while dancing and says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Shrine Maiden!", and the bells begins to rings. And the transformation begins; as the shoji door opens, she enters into the shoji door and runs in a pink body into long torii alley as background, except for head, her hair and her fox ears and tails, glowing with a pink light. At first her zoris and white tabi socks appears on her feet. Then, a miko-like outfit appears on her body, consisting of a scarlet hakama with a Japanese rope (a Yorishiro) which formed a knot around her waist and a big silver bell attached, and a white kimono top with wide sleeves. A necklace with white and red pearls appears around of her neck, while her main weapon, Inari as a scepter form, appears in front of her and take it. Finally, her deep red hair become white with a red ribbon attached to her ponytail, and her claws and fangs lengthen slightly, she placed her fox mask to hide her face. The shoji door opens with the smoke released, she walked quietly behind of the smoke around of the fox-like spirits while holding the Inari, after the smoke dissipated, her appearance was revealed, and introducing herself as Cure Kuzunoha, posing afterward with a White Nine-Tailed Fox for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen, and she said "Making an Appearance!". Attacks: Fox Spirit Amulet (霊狐の魔除け Ryōko no Mayoke) - Her main and signature attack. Cure Kuzunoha can send one or many amulet papers to summoned many fox spirits to attacked her many targets. She can also be surrounded by her amulet papers and also disappeared inside of them to change any place she wants. Fire Fox Summoning (火狐召喚 Higitsune Shōkan) - While dancing, Cure Kuzunoha create a fire seal to summoned one or many fire foxes to burned her enemies. Water Fox Mirror (水狐鏡 Suiko-kyō) - Similar of the "Slashing Moon Mirror" from Cure Tsukiyomi. To be able to use it, the enemy must only use such blasts or magic attacks, because physical attacks can easily disable the Water Fox Mirror. When the enemy launched the ranged attacks towards Cure Kuzunoha, she gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku into her hand to create an amulet paper, then sent it to created a water mirror-like spiritual shield, to absorb the ranged attacks by returning them as water foxes to the enemy. White Fox Illusion (白狐幻想 Byakko Gensō) - Cure Kuzunoha can cast hallucinations on people's minds sending a white fox on her opponents, leaving her opponents to fight against a white fox spirit that is just a simple illusion, very advantageous for her illusion skills. Black Fox Thousand Blades (黒狐千刃 Kuroko Senjin) - Cure Kuzunoha sends a single black amulet paper into the sky that will divide into thousand black blades and black fox spirits surrounded by her, before sending them to her targets. Then gathered together to form a giant black spirit fox that wold a giant katana to finish with her many targets. Ability: Four-colored eyes (四色の眼目 Shi-shoku no Ganmoku) - When Cure Kuzunoha removed her fox mask, she activate one of her abilities from her Four-colored eyes. * The red iris represents the ability to predict the future. * The blue iris represents an ability to controlled the Shikigami-Fairies. * The yellow iris represents an ability to feel evil spells. * The green iris represents an ability to seeing spirits. Abilities/Statistics: Attack: 10 / 10 - Defense: 10 / 10 - Speed: 10 / 10 - Stamina: 10 / 10 - Agility: 10 / 10 - Technique: 10 / 10 - Intelligence: 3 / 10 - Strategy: 3 / 10 - Teamwork: 10 /10 - Passion: 10 / 10 - Profile: Life-Long Dream: To live in many adventures along with Hibiki and the crew from the Nirvana. Goal(s): To put an end to the tragic destiny of the Miko-Precures. Like(s): Hibiki Tokai (her love interest). The whole crew of the Nirvana. Traveling in space. Making jokes and play tricks on people. Aliens. Meeting new people. Nicknamed her friends. Dislike(s): To shed blood. That she does hurt people. To using her power as a Miko-Precure. Revealed her true form as a Youko (Since she become a youkai). Habit(s): To acted silly before thinking. To thinking that youkai are aliens. Hobbies: Cooking for Hibiki. Housework. Fear(s): To losing her beloved ones and friends. To shown her true face when she was Cure Kuzunoha. Her dark heritage as a Miko-Precure. Etymology: Dita (ディータ) - Her name meaning "Forest Tree" in Filipino. Liebely (リーベライ) - Liebely come from the German language of "Lebensborn" (source of life). Cure Kuzunoha (キュア クズノハ) - Kuzunoha meaning "Kudzu Leaves" in Japanese. This name come from the Japanese white kitsune from Japanese folklore, she was Abe no Yasuna's wife and Abe no Seimei's mother. After Yasuna manages to free the trapped white fox. A beautiful woman named Kuzunoha arrives and helps her to return home. In reality, this woman is the fox he saved having adopted a human form to be able to heal his wounds. She often visits him during his convalescence, they fall in love and get married. Later, they have a son, Seimei, who is prodigiously intelligent. Kuzunoha realizes that her son has inherited some of her supernatural nature. Several years later, while Kuzunoha observes some chrysanthemums, delighted by the vision of these flowers, she forgets to keep her human appearance and her son sees the tip of her tail. Discovery, she must leave hers, and she is preparing to return to the wild life. She leaves behind a farewell poem, asking her husband Yasuna to come and see her in Shinoda Forest. Yasuna and her son search the woods, she finally appears to them in her fox form. She reveals that she is a deity of Shinoda, she gives her son Seimei a gift that allows him to understand the language of animals. Nicknames: Fox Spirit of Mejere (メジェールの狐霊 Mejēru no Kodama) - Her nickname by the Guardians of Yomi, Dita is associated with fox spirits that she's only to see them. She comes from also her original planet named Mejere. Song: Dita's voice actor, Kakazu Yumi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices * The Fox From the Planet Mejere * Bubbly Adventures Trivia: * In the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! series, like her original counterpart from Vandread, her birthday is September 1st, revealed that her Zodiac sign is Virgo. * All of her attacks are based on foxes and spirits. * Dita was the first to be a fox youkai. * During the ritual of Rinne Tensei at her present reincarnation, it was unknown how Dita become Kuzunoha's reincarnation. Gallery: Chara Profile: Dita Liebely aka Cure Kuzunoha.png|Dita Liebely / Cure Kuzunoha (Vandread) Dita Liebely.png|Dita Liebely (Civilian form) Cure Kuzunoha.png|Cure Kuzunoha Other Pictures: Cure Kuzunoha without her fox mask.png|Cure Kuzunoha without her fox mask. (In the second movie only) Hibiki and Dita.jpg|Hibiki and Dita The Nirvana crew.jpg|The Nirvana crew Dita with the food.jpg|Dita with the food Hibiki argues with Pyoro.jpg|Hibiki argues with Pyoro Polls: Attacks TBA Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Characters Category:White Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Movie characters